Warcraft (film)
This page currently refers to the film 'Warcraft (2015)', who's current working title is 'World of Warcraft' http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0803096. | image = | caption = | director = Duncan Jones Nethaera|date=30-Jan-2013 4:58 PM PST}} | producer =Thomas Tull, , Jon Jashni (Legendary) Charles Roven, Alex Gartner (Atlas) Stuart Fenegan Jillian Share Brent O'Connor Chris Metzen | writer = Charles Leavitt Chris Metzen (presumed) | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editor = | studio = Legendary Pictures, Atlas Entertainment | distributor = Universal Pictures | release = 18-Dec-2015 | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = Expected upwards of $100 million | gross = }} 2013 The currently not officially named film (recent news suggests a name of just "Warcraft",, but previously rumored to be named "Conflagration") is an upcoming fantasy epic based on the Warcraft series and set on the world of Azeroth. It has been announced to be released on December 18, 2015. It was first announced in 2006 as a project partnership with , but since more than 6 years past since the first announcement and the film was still not in shooting through 2012, signs the movie would ever get made were slim until early 2013. Starting in February 2013, there has been a relative flurry of small news bits from recently named Director, Duncan Jones. In April 2013, Legendary Pictures producer, Thomas Tull, was reported to have said production status, script, and release date announcements were coming "soon", but this may be like Blizzard's "Soon™". Development does appear to be proceeding, though, as a Blizzard executive, Nick Carpenter, recently confirmed Bill Westenhofer as the Visual Effects director for the film. Principal photography has been announce to be starting in Vancouver, Canada around January 2014. Despite Blizzard's extremely poor PR support for a Warcraft movie, Legendary Entertainment continues to include mentions of their involvement with the Warcraft franchise in the standard boilerplate description of their company into mid 2012. In late January 2013, some hope was renewed when Moon and Source Code director, Duncan Jones, was signed to direct the film. Supposedly Activision-Blizzard's CEO, Bobby Kotick, still supports the making of the film. However, a general statemtent by Kotick to the New York Times about making movies out of game franchises could indicate that no properties of the company will ever be made into movies as long as he heads the company. At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, a short teaser was shown to the delight of the crowd, but was not release officially for public viewing. Plot Although the the film will begin shooting in a few months, the plot is still just a series of rumors. Some sources say the story will revolve around Khadgar and Medivh during the First War, while others describe an early Arthas plot. Rumors through 2007 The film was originally set in the era of Warcraft: Orcs and Humans. This was scrapped, however, as there were notions that it would be too similar to Lord of the Rings and that Warcraft had reached its current level of popularity through its MMORPG, rather than the previous RTS games. As such, the movie is set one year before World of Warcraft and will primarily be told from the Alliance's point of view, though Metzen says his heart lies with the Horde. Characters such as Cairne Bloodhoof, Thrall, Sylvanas Windrunner, and Bolvar Fordragon are likely to make appearances. Arthas is unlikely to appear. At BlizzCon 2007, Chris Metzen said that the main character is set to be a new hero described as a "kick-ass Human" and an "Anti-Thrall". Blizzcon 07 Legendary Pictures panel This new character in the movie is not same one as in the comic (now known to be Varian Wrynn). |date=4-Aug-2007 3:05PM}} Metzen also stated clearly that lore would be bent for the sake of the film, Varian Wrynn might have a twin. Interestingly enough, the film is described as the "first film", raising obvious possibilities as to future installments. Concept art of Teldrassil was released in relation to the film, hinting that at least some of the film takes place there, and perhaps by extension, in Darnassus. However, so much has changed in the development of the film since the initial development, that it may now have no relation to the film. Cast and crew Crew :Director - Duncan Jones :Executive Producer - Stuart Fenegan :Executive Producer - Jillian Share :Executive Producer - Brent O'Connor :Co-Producer - Chris Metzen (Blizzard) :Producer - Charles Roven :Producer - Alex Gartner> (Atlas Entertainment) :Producer - Jon Jashni (Legendary Pictures) :Writer - Charles Leavitt :Writer - Duncan Jones :Visual Effects Director - Bill Westenhofer Cast ;Rumored * ? — Paul Dano * ? — Colin Farrell * ? — Travis Fimmel * ? — Anson Mount * ? — Paula Patton * ? — Anton Yelchin ;Likely not * Valeera Sanguinar? — Mila Kunis?It is not clear if this is a reliable source, since: A) it was released April 1st and B) FansShare is not really a proper news site: Development history 2006 - 2008 In a May 9, 2006 press release, Blizzard Entertainment and (makers of and ) announced that they will develop a live-action film set in the Warcraft universe. Legendary Pictures has acquired the movie rights for the game universe, and both companies are now focused on translating the Warcraft experience to the big screen. Read more about it in the press release. Uwe Boll attempted to apply for the job of director, from which Blizzard CEO Paul Sams replied "We will not sell the movie rights, not to you…especially not to you." At BlizzCon 2008, according to Mike Morhaime, a script was being written. Chris Metzen mentioned that the film will be action-packed and violent, stating "We're definitely not going to make a G or a PG version of this. It's not PillowfightCraft." 2009 - 2011 The live-action film was set for release in 2009, but was later rescheduled to 2011. On July 22, 2009, Blizzard Entertainment announced that Sam Raimi would become the Warcraft movie director, but in July 2012 he told Crave Online that he would not direct due to committing to the movie . In 2010 it was announced that Filipina cosplay goddess Alodia Gosengfiao would likely star in the movie, but this was never confirmed by any official sources. 2012 As of early 2012, the movie has still not been announced to be in production, so the chances of it being made are getting lower by the year. At Comic Con 2011, Chris Metzen said the movie was not dead, but gave few useful details saying it was still in the "treatment stage". In mid-March 2012, Nethaera said the movie is "still on the radar" with no other update. Nethaera|date=15-Mar-2012 10:40 AM|bluequote=It's still on the radar. We just don't have any current updates to provide.}} According to IMDB, the manuscript writer will be Chris Metzen. (Jesse Wigutow was mentioned, but has been removed).IMDB information on pre-release movies should be taken as suspect, though. IMDB generally only removes false information if someone reports it. IMDB information on pre-release movies should be taken as suspect, though. IMDB generally only removes false information if someone reports it. 2013 Not much happened thru late 2012, but in late January 2013, Legendary Pictures announced that director Duncan Jones had been attached to the production, sparking some hope the filming might start. No specific development news has come out so far in Spring 2013, but lots of indirect evidence of film production has cropped up. However, previous Director, Sam Raimi, did explain why he left the project in 2013. He revealed that a lot of pre-production work was done by him and Robert Rodat (script writer), but Blizzard effectively vetoed their work and he largely blamed it on their mismanagement. The film now appears to be real with an official announcement and short teaser at Comic-Con 2013. The film is supposed to begin principal photography some time in early 2014. Comic-Con teaser A very short visual teaser for the film was introduced by current director, Duncan Jones, at San Diego Comic-Con. Here is a brief description of the teaser which was not released to the public:An amalgamation of various reports of the teaser. :A view of a desolate, dry landscape full of rocky outcroppings that pans to a scruffy, armored human soldier drinking water from a leather skin. A cage with rocks in it is shown followed by a squeaking noise as a green tinged sky is shown with dark clouds and green lightning. The waterskin is tossed to the ground and the soldier draws his sword with a sound of metal ringing off metal. The human walks over to the skeleton a fallen soldier and picks up the soldier's shield. He smashes his sword on the shield, apparently testing it. Cut to the muscled green arm (likely of an orc) of a creature heading toward the soldier. They circle each other with flashes of green skin and some armor as they charge each other. An extreme closeup of the orc as it raises its hammer and brings it down as the human raises his shield. Cut to black. A Warcraft logo. And then the Blizzard Entertainment logo. Filming in Vancouver, release in 2015 CTV News (of Canada) announced that filming would begin in January 2014 in Vancouver with a release date sometime in 2015. Officially announced to release in late 2015 It has been announced to be released on December 18, 2015. Financing and distribution According to the LA Times: "...Universal, a unit of NBCUniversal, will market, co-finance and distribute Legendary films for five years beginning in 2014..." Media Images Image:Teldrassilmovie.jpg|First conceptual art of Teldrassil, which was expected to make an appearance in Warcraft. Video File:Blizzcon 2013 - Warcraft Movie|Director Duncan Jones talks about the film at Blizzcon References See also * Suggested Warcraft movie actors ideas External links ;Info ;Fansites ;News Jul 20th 2013 6:00PM}} Jul 13th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore Category:Sources